Grow a Pear
by Percabeth lover 28
Summary: Summary: After dating for five months, Percy and Annabeth break up. What will happen when Annabeth hears a song that relates to her? Whatever she decides to do, it'll determine whether they are really meant to be. Will this action cause Percabeth to reunite or break up? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After dating for five months, Percy and Annabeth break up. What will happen when Annabeth hears a song that relates to her? Whatever she decides to do, it'll determine whether they are really meant to be. Will this action cause Percabeth to reunite or break up? Rated T.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Ugh. I was so freaking pissed off at this moment. Percy and I just had to break up over something so idiotic. The argument was so stupid, it's not even worth mentioning. Anyways, it's been a week since we broke up and all I could think about was him. No matter what I tried to do, my mind just wondered off to that stupid Seaweed Brain.

I was fed up with doing the same routine, so I decided to meet up with Thalia. I pulled my phone out and dialed Thalia's number. It rang for about ten seconds before Thalia picked up. I smiled as I heard her groan.

"Hello?" Thalia barked.

"Hey Thals. Did I wake you up?" I replied, laughing afterwards.

"Very funny Annie," I cringed; I've always hated that nickname. "but yes, you did wake me up. Thank you very much. Now what do you want?"

This just caused me to laugh even more. I've missed my best friend so much.  
"Well, Thals, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. I've been so freaking frustrated. I can't get that stupid Seaweed Brain out of my head."

Thalia sighed and her voice softened up.

"Sure Annabeth, I'd love to hang out. Meet me at my house in an hour."

"Thanks Thals. See you later!" I hung up and realized that I had finally smiled.

**-Time skips to when Annabeth is at Thalia's house. I was too lazy to write her walking there. -  
**

I was having a good time with Thalia, forgetting why I was so pissed off, when suddenly her phone rings. I know it must sound stupid of me to point this out, but Thalia likes to give everybody special a different ringtone for when they call. Being the lazy girl she is, she doesn't want to read the Caller ID so she figures out who is calling by the ringtone. I recognized that song as Percy's ringtone and I was instantly pissed off again.

After what seemed like an eternity for me, Thalia finally got off the phone. She muttered an apology and we tried to resume what we were doing. However, Thalia noticed I was tensed up by the way I was clutching my phone with the hardest grip ever. She swiftly took the phone out of my hand before I could murder it. I sent her a sly smile as a thank you.

Thalia and I quickly got bored and so we decided to listen to music on Youtube. As we were debating on what song to listen to, Thalia accidentally clicked on the music video for Ke$ha's song "Grow a Pear." As Thalia was about to change the song, I told her to wait. Once the song was over, I had a brilliant idea. I was going to make a video of me lip synching and dancing to this song. The best part was, I was going to dedicate this song to Percy..


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter goes out to NikiD1233 and kitkatieisme. Thank you guys soo much for reviewing and/or favoriting my story! It truly made my day ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO._

**Annabeth's POV:**

I had just told Thalia about my brilliant plan. She was a little hesitant about the idea, considering that it was her cousin, but she agreed after a little arguing. We listened to the song a couple of more times. Each time, I thought about the choreography. The song was kind of catchy, so I quickly learned the lyrics. As we continued to listen to the song more, Thalia thought about a little situation.

"Annabeth? If we do the entire song, with all the edits, it'd take HOURS to finish. It's not that I'm complaining about having you here, but we're two girls with ADHD and Dyslexia. We might get tired of doing the same routine over and over again." Thalia said.

"That's a good point." I replied as I thought about what to do. Suddenly, I thought of a solution. Instead of doing the entire song, I suggested we just do the first minute.

Thalia agreed and then asked if I was ready. I nodded in response and started to pose for the beginning. We took a couple pictures of me posing while the music played. Then, the fun began as the lyrics started playing.

_**Last night I had enough of you, I put on the brakes**_

As it said brakes, I put my hands in a stopping motion and pushed them forward.

_**And I could tell you took it hard, it was all over your face**_

Thalia thought it would be hilarious if I touched my face everywhere like a freak, but I agreed to since she was helping me by editing and recording my video.

_**That you were slipping and flipping, but here is the sitch  
**_

I couldn't really think of a dance for this, so I just freestyled. I started having a lot more fun making this video.

_**I signed up for a man, but you are just a bitch**_

I pretended to sign something, and once it got to 'bitch' I took out my phone where Percy's contact information was and zoomed it into the camera.

_**You should know oh oh oh**_

I started laughing at how funny the edit sounded, but since Thalia made it look cool, we kept it in.

_**That I love oh oh oh**_

I made a huge heart and started dancing more.

_**You a lot oh oh oh**_

I started doing weird dances and poses such as putting a thin strand of hair under my nose as if it were a mustache. I know, I was being dorky, but it was fun!

_**But I just can't date a dude with a vag**_

This line was awkward, but Thalia laughed her butt off and told me I HAD to point at my… under area. Once again, I agreed because she was doing me a favor and plus, she and I could have a huge laugh about this later on. That's how close we are with each other!

_**When we fell in love, you made my heart drop**_

I formed a heart and started to drop it.

_**Then you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop**_

I pointed to myself, then at my head and starting messing up my hair as if I were annoyed with the constant thoughts about him.

_**But you cry 'bout this and whine about that**_

I balled my fist together, brought it up to my face and pretended to cry, then I stomped my feet like a two year old giving a tantrum.

_**When you grow a pear, you can call me back**_

I pulled out a pear and then held it close to the camera. Then I put the phone up to my ear. Real creative right?

_**(music fades) yeah, I think you're hot, I think you're alright, but you're acting like a chick all the time**_

_****_I started to walk to the camera to turn off the camera.

After three hours of editing, we were finally finished. We uploaded the video on Youtube and decided to just relax and watch T.V for the remainder of the day. Little did we know, that the next time we checked the video, we'd have a ton of viewers.

_Hey guys. Sorry this is still kind of short and the explanation of how she danced wasn't very detailed out. It was hard to describe what she was doing because I kind of got the idea of her dance moves off of a video my friend's friend made.. K, bye for now! Thanks for reading(:_


End file.
